Broken Pieces
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Sam is captured by Crowley and possessed. Can Dean win his brother back this time? Or will it be too much for Sam to take? Castiel and Bobby are in it. Note: Castiel is NOT working with Crowley at this time.
1. Sammy Captured

Supernatural Episode 1: Captured Confussion

**Thanks for the tattoo info. I completley forgot about it shit! Sorry for the screw up!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, blah blah.**

**Here's my first Supernatural fic! Yay! I hope you guys like it, it was really fun to write.  
**

_What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return but knowing some will be lost along the way_ - Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_- My Immortal Evanescence.

"All right Sammy, now let's go home," Dean Winchester told his brother, Sam, as they climbed into the Impala.

They had just killed a vampire and a nasty one at that. They couldn't wait to go back to the house and sleep it off. Dean hit the gas after Sam buckled his seat belt and drove off from the shed they were just in. They were driving down a dark back road towards the house. They tried to avoid main roads as much as they possibly could.

Sam looked out the window and he saw something that made him jump.

"Stop the car, Dean," he yelled.

Dean slammed on his breaks and turned to his brother.

"What the hell, Sam?"

Sam flew open the car door, stood, and looked was sure he saw Crowley. Like, one hundred percent sure. Dean slammed the door and walked over to him. Sam was still scanning the wooded area near the road. Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder and Sam jumped. He looked at his older sibling.

"Sammy,'' Dean asked.

"I'm okay, I just thought I saw," he trailed off when he saw the worried look in his brothers eyes. "You know what? Never mind. Let's just go," Sam said walking back to the car.

"You sure," Dean said watching him.

"Yeah , it's fine," Sam said shutting the door to the car.

"Yeah, fine my ass," Dean muttered to himself.

He glanced around the area one more time before joining his brother in his car.

The drove in silence as Sam scanned the outside of the window closely.

_'Crowley's not here. He couldn't be. I'm just imagining things'_, Sam thought to himself.

When the pulled into the driveway of the house, Dean and Sam got out the car and they saw Bobby in the doorway.

"You took yer damn time," he said in his country accent.

"Sorry Sammy thought he saw a ghost on the highway," Dean said.

"A ghost?" Bobby repeated looking over at Sam who was scanning the sky.

Sam glanced over his shoulder.

"It-It was nothing," he said looking back at the sky.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Nothin my ass, boy. What'd yah think yah saw," Bobby asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean just looked between the two.

"I said it was nothing," Sam snapped, turning back towards Bobby and Dean.

"It's probably all the stress. Don't worry about it," Dean said, walking into the house.

Bobby followed, but turned back around when he realized Sam wasn't walking in with him. He was still staring at the sky.

"Sam, you comin," he yelled.

"I'll be in in a minute, Bobby," he yelled back.

"Son of a... Okay," Bobby said.

Sam walked forward when he heard the door shut. He saw the woods on the other side and moved towards them as he saw something move in the trees.

"Hello?" he asked as he walked into the forest,"Is someone there?"

Sam followed the movement until he reached a clearing, where the movement stopped.

"Hello, do you need help. Can I do someth-" He didn't get to finish as rag was clamped to his mouth and his arms were pinned behind him.

He struggled against the person holding him.

Crowley stepped out of the shadows as Sam was starting to weaken.

"Actually we do need help. Thank you, Samuel, for offering," Crowley chuckled.

Sam let out a grunt as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Supernatural

"Bobby have you seen Sammy," Dean asked, as came down the stairs.

Dean knew that Sam had gone outside. But he expected him to be back by now.

That had been almost thirty minutes ago.

"Nope, I haven't. Hop that kid's doin okay," Bobby sighed.

Dean looked at Bobby then at the door. Suddenly, he heard tires skid outside. He exchanged a quick look of worry with Bobby before they ran outside.

They got out just in time to see a car speed away from the house.

"Sam? Sam," Dean yelled,"Sa-" Dean was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Bobby hand a note to him.

"Dean, look at this," Bobby said.

Dean took the note and read, eyes widening.

_'Hello, Dean, I hope you and your redneck don't mind, but I borrowed Sam. If you want to see your baby brother again, give me a call... Otherwise, back to hell for little Sammy. Til then, Crowley.'_

Underneath was a phone number. Dean glared at the paper, nostrils flaring.

"Dean, think this through," Bobby said.

"I don't have a choice," Dean said looking at Bobby.

"We can find a way around this," Bobby said.

"No," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"No! I'm not risking Sam! I promised my father I would protect him," Dean said.

He and Bobby looked at each other for one long minute before Dean went inside the house to make a call.

Supernatural

Sam woke dazed as his eye sight returned to normal. He remembered someone drugging him and then-

Sam looked around desperately for his brother in the, what he guessed to be, warehouse.

Sam was tied to a chair. His hands were cuffed around his back and someone had put duct tape over his mouth. He tried to yell out Dean's name through the tape, but it was strangled.

"Now, now Sammy, I don't think big brother would approve of the fear in your eyes. Especially since the fun hasn't even started yet," Sam heard a cold voice say.

He knew it too well and he widened his eyes and shivered as Crowley stepped out of the shadows. Sam lunged forward in the chair, pulling his arms as far as he could.

Crowley merely chuckled and pushed Sam back with a wave of his hand. He held Sam against the chair and Sam struggled against the grip, knowing it was useless.

"Sam, you know it's pointless. All I want to do is take a photograph just so I can prove to your brother, the red neck, and that little stray angel you picked up, that you're still alive," Crowley said.

Crowley walked behind Sam with and IPhone in one hand and grabbed Sam by his hair with the other. He forced Sam to look at the camera.

Sam just growled through the tape.

Crowley's phone rang as he was about to take the picture.

Crowley looked down at it and chuckled.

He still hadn't let go of Sam's hair.

"Oh, it's big brother," Crowley said.

Dean! Sam's eyes widened at the mention of his brother and he struggled even more. Crowley pulled his head back as he answered the phone.

"Ah, hello Dean. Long time, no chat," Crowley chuckled.

_"Where's Sam?"_ Sam heard his big brother yell from the other end.

"With me, although, he's a bit tied up at the moment," Crowley chuckled and looked down at Sam who glared back.

Crowley smirked and pulled Sam's hair once again, forcing him to cry out against the tape. It was a loud yell, even if it was muffled, and Sam was sure Dean had heard it.

_"Sammy? You son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you-"_

"Oh, but you won't. Not if you want '_Sammy_' here to keep breathing, you won't," Crowley said.

Dean was breathing heavily on the other line.

_"What do you want,"_ he finally growled.

"Some demons of mine haven't paid their dues to me and I want what's owed to me," Crowley said.

_"And what? Can't use your magic powers and conjure them up,_" Dean snapped.

Crowley pulled Sam's hair at the smart ass remark and Sam felt like if Crowley pulled one more time, his head would snap off. He tried to stop the strangled cry, but he couldn't.

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Jus-Just don't hurt him,"_ Dean said.

"Good boy. Now I'll send the details to your phone," Crowley said.

_"Wait, I need some kind of proof Sam's not dead,"_ Dean said.

"What the shouts weren't enough?"

_"You could have recorded those. I need to see him to believe that you didn't kill him,"_ Dean said sternly.

"_Aw_, you don't trust me? That's hurtful Dean," Crowley said.

"Oh, I'll give you hurtful, you bastard," Dean muttered.

Crowley rolled his eyes and hung up. He then took a picture of Sam and sent it to Dean.

Supernatural

Dean hardened as he stared at the picture of his brother, who was tied to a chair and gagged by tape.

'_Just hang in there Sammy. I'm coming.'_ Dean thought.

Dean's phone rang just then and he saw Crowley's information on the demon's that Crowley wanted.

"What did he want?" Dean turned to see Bobby, with his arms crossed looking at the phone.

"He wants some demon's iced," Dean said.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why does Crowley need our help to catch a demon?" Bobby said, more to himself then Dean.

Dean looked down at the ground.

He had been so focused on Sam that the thought had never hit him until Bobby said it.

"I don't know, maybe he's weakening," Dean said.

Bobby nodded.

"And maybe yer right, boy. But I don't think yah are," Bobby said.

Dean looked back at the picture of Sam on his phone.

_'What does he want with you Sammy?'_

"I think we need Cas," Dean said.

"Well you summon em. He only listens to you for some reason," Bobby said.

Dean bowed his head a little and closed his eyes.

"All right. Uhhh, Cas, Sam's in trouble and I really, really need your help right now," Dean said loudly.

Castiel appeared after a few moments.

"How can I help," he sasked.

Supernatural

"All right, Sam, Let's get down to the real reason why you're here," Crowley said.

Crowley ripped the tape from Sam's mouth. Crowley then leaned on a table across from the chair Sam was tied to.

"Ow, that hurt you bastard," Sam said.

"Of course it did you imbecile, it was supposed to," Crowley snapped back.

Sam just glared at him.

"What do you want," Sam asked.

"I need a pair of eyes and ears on your brother, that no good angel, and the hill billy. And Sam, congrats, I chose you," Crowley said.

"I'd die before I'd help you," Sam said.

Crowley turned and faced the table. He chuckled and grabbed on object. Sam craned his neck to see what it was but couldn't over Crowley's shoulder.

"You won't really have a choice lad," Crowley said, before turning to face Sam.

Crowley was holding a jar filled with black smoke, which Sam knew to be a demon. He had been possessed once, and he sure as hell was not going to be possessed again. Especially not by Crowley's hand. Sam struggled vigorously in the chair, trying to get free. He felt a set of hands pull down the top of his shirt and a knife go to his tattoo. He screamed in pain as the knife sliced it off. He then felt a hand grab his chin and squeeze his cheeks, holding his mouth open. Sam struggled as Crowley walked closer, like an animal on the prowl. Crowley opened the jar and poured the contents into Sam's mouth. He then sealed his mouth shut with duct tape after he made sure that the demon was in Sam. Sam started shuttering as he felt the demon take over.

The last thing he remembered was Crowley walking towards him and saying,"Don't worry lad, this will only hurt a lot." And then he blacked out as hot searing pain flashed through his body.

**So my first Supernatural fic so don't be too harsh please.**


	2. Predictable

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it :)**

"Yo, Manson, the boss done with that guy yet," Derek said.

"Yeah. Wants us to drop him back in the woods where we ambushed him. This kids being a real pain in the ass too! First we gotta knock him out, then we got to bring him here, and now we got to bring him back," Manson yelled back to Derek.

They were the two demon's who had knocked Sam out and brought him to the warehouse with Crowley. And it was safe to say they were a bit annoyed with their boss.

A figure hid in front of them just then.

"Oh you don't have to bring him back," they heard the figure say.

Manson turned and folded his arms at the figure in the shadows.

"Oh, yeah. And why's that," he yelled at the darkness.

Just then Dean Winchester stepped out of the shadows.

"Because you're gonna be dead."

The two demons laughed.

"You think you're gonna kill us, pretty boy, and then get baby bro back," Derek said, stepping next to Manson.

Castiel touched the two demons and then they fell to the ground, dead.

Bobby stepped out from behind Dean.

"Were those the two Crowley wanted dead," Bobby asked.

"Yeah. And they said Sam was inside," Dean muttered, looking at the warehouse.

"Well then it's obviously a trap. Why else would Crowley lead us to his hiding spot," Cas said.

"All I know is, when I get Sam back, Crowley's gonna pay," Dean said walking into the warehouse.

Supernatural

Sam felt something taking over him. It was a dark shadowy mass that crept up on him and consumed him. He felt himself be restricted to his mind. He had lost all control of his physical body. But now, as the darkness consumed him, he knew it wouldn't be long before it took control of his mind as well.

He knew what was happening. He was being possessed.

"No. No. I won't let you," he growled in his head.

The mass snorted.

"_As if you have a choice_," it said.

"It's my body," Sam said.

"_Oh really? Does it feel that way_," the mass snickered.

Sam knew he was trying to be brave only to cover his fear.

He had been possessed before and hated it. He had almost killed Bobby and Dean once.

"I swear, if you hurt them-" Sam yelled.

"Kid, Crowley's gonna kill em anyways, so what's it matter," the demon said.

"It matters to me," Sam said as the darkness closed in.

"Yeah, well I got news for you. You're not you anymore, so shut the hell up!"

And with that, the demon took over him.

Supernatural

"Ah, hello boys. Long time, no fight," a voice boomed as Cas, Bobby, and Dean walked into the main floor of the warehouse.

The door snapped behind them and shut as a light in the middle of the room turned on. They saw Crowley at the top of a flight of stairs smirking down at them.

"Crowley, you bastard! If you hurt Sam, I swear-" Crowley cut Dean off.

"Though your threats are cute, Dean, I do have a schedule to uphold. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that they didn't just happen to be outside the place where you were holding Sam," Dean said.

"Well, not as stupid as I thought, now are you," Crowley muttered.

"Why? To lead us into a trap?"

Crowley rolled his eyes.

"One, obviously it's not a trap or you would be dead dead by now. Two, why should I get my hands dirty when I could have you do it and get a little revenge on Sammy while you're fighting," Crowley said.

Dean took a step forward, but Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't know what he's done to Sam. If we make a wrong move we could end up killing Sam," Castiel reminded Dean.

"Makes a good point, he does," Crowley said.

Dean clenched his fists.

"We did what you asked, now let Sam go," Bobby said, stepping forward.

"Oh, I'll keep my end of the deal. As soon as I'm out of this warehouse, you can get precious baby brother," Crowley said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Dean growled.

Crowley sighed and rolled is eyes.

"So predictable," he muttered and snapped his fingers.

A door behind Crowley opened and Sam was dragged out by two big demons.

Sam's hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was shut tight by tape. He was thrown against the rail bars and one of the demons put a gun to his head. The other just stood behind Crowley.

"Follow me or try to stop me, and I'll blow his brains out," Crowley said walking down the stairs.

The two demons were watching Dean intently as Crowley passed him.

"You know, after we get Sam, I'm going to find you and make you pay for this," Dean said.

"I'm sure you will," Crowley said as he walked out the door.

Once outside Crowley smirked.

"If little Sammy doesn't kill you first," he muttered getting into his car.

**Please R and R**


	3. Suspicions And Sam

**So hi guys! Here's the next chap. Special shout out to Nicolette who was an annonomouys reviewer who stuck with the story. And sorry if Castiel is a little OOC with his dailouge  
**

Supernatural

Castiel killed the demons before they could even react. Dean ran up the stairs, knelt down to his brother, and gently peeled the tape off.

"Did Crowley hurt you," Dean asked, as Bobby ran up the stairs.

"Roughed me up a little but I'm fine, otherwise," Sam said.

Bobby untied his wrists and Sam rubbed them, trying to get circulation back.

"Good to see ya again, Sam," Bobby said, clapping a hand on Sam's back.

Sam smiled at him as he stood up.

Everyone was happy, except for Castiel.

He looked at Sam suspiciously. He had been looking at the bloodstain on Sam's shirt. It was right over where his tattoo should be. Sam noticed this and quickly pulled his jacket over the spot.

Dean caught Cas's gaze and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Cas," Dean asked. Castiel looked back at Sam, then at Dean. He shook his head.

"No. Just thought I saw something, that's all," Cas said,"I have to be going. I'll see you soon."

Then, Cas vanished. Dean looked at the spot where he had just been.

"That was weird," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah. Let's get you home, okay," Dean said.

"Sounds great. Can't wait to leave," Sam said.

"All righty then. Meet you boys back at the house," Bobby said.

Dean and Sam turned to him with a questioning look.

"Where are you going," Sam asked.

"I've got a homicide that I need to check out. I was gonna ask you guys to check it out, but you need to get Sam home safely," Bobby said.

Bobby left and Sam and Dean climbed into the impala. Sam winced when he got in the car.

"You okay, Sammy," Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just a little bruised up, that's all," Sam said.

Sam climbed in and Dean chuckled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing... Bitch," Dean smirked.

"Jack ass," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam. He was gazing out the window. Sam never responded like that to that remark. It was _always_ jerk or vice versa.

"You sure you're okay, Sammy," Dean asked.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam said annoyed.

Dean looked at his brother one last time before they drove silently to the house. Once they got through the doors and into the house, Sam looked around the house, inspecting it.

"What is it, Sammy," Dean asked watching his brother intently.

"Nothing, nothing. Just uh, good to be home, _Dean_," Sam said.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. Sam had said his name rather, maliciously.

"Well uh listen. I'm going to go order some food. Why don't you go rest," Dean suggested.

Sam half way turned his head.

"Uh huh. Sounds good. Do we have any Sharpies," Sam asked.

"Yeah. Check the bathroom upstairs. Why," Dean said.

"No reason. Just asking," Sam said in a trance like voice.

Dean watched Sam walk up the stairs, then went to the phone in the kitchen. He was about to dial a pizza place from the phone book, when he heard a knock on the window.

Dean looked up to see Castiel knocking on the glass.

Dean looked back behind him to make sure Sam wasn't coming down, then left the kitchen and walked out the front door to see Cas, with a disturbed look on his face.

"What's up, Cas," Dean asked.

"It's Sam. He's _different_," Cas said.

"I know. I noticed. He was acting rally weird," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you check him," Cas asked.

"What do you mean?" Cas looked at Dean, the down at the ground. Dean leaned on the porch looking at Cas.

"Did you check to make sure he's still... him," Cas asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't think I needed to. He's got the tattoo Cas. Nothing like that could have happened," Dean said.

Cas sighed and looked up at Dean.

"There was blood on his shirt where the tattoo should be, and you and I both noticed he was acting weird. I know this is hard to come to terms with," Cas began.

Dean interrupted.

"It's not hard to come to terms with, because it couldn't happen. Sam's just had a rough couple of days, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to take care of," Dean said walking back to the house.

Castiel looked off to the sky as Dean grabbed the doorknob at the front door.

"Dean, it can't hurt to check. Just to be positive. I don't want you and Sam hurt," Cas said. Dean looked over his shoulder, slightly, before pushing in the door to the house.

Supernatural

Sam, or the demon possessing him, found the bathroom and pushed open the door. He locked the door behind him and owned the cabinet behind the mirror. There he found a black sharpie. He heard the front door open and smirked.

_Idiot_, he thought as he heard the door open.

He pulled down his shirt a little bit and drew the demon safety sign on... with a few exceptions of course.

The skin for the most part had healed. He messed up a few minor things so the sign wouldn't work. He chuckled as heard the door re-open moments later.

Damn this was gonna be easy.

"Hey Sammy, could you come down here for a minute," he heard Dean yell from downstairs.

"Yeah," he called back.

He felt his heart hurt again and gasped.

He clutched his chest and looked in the mirror. His eyes were black holes.

_Little shit's still fighting_, the demon thought.

This was like the Impala incident. He had felt Sam try to speak to his brother in the Impala, but he had shut Sam up before he could come out. But it took a lot of strength and it caused the demon pain, so he had winced. The demon could feel Sam's spirit fighting back every time he got close to his brother. The demon chuckled as he felt Sam's spirit fade as he pushed the darkness around the light he felt in Sam's soul.

Once he regained control of Sam's body, fully, he walked down stairs. He saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table, hands in fists holding each other with a far away gaze in his eyes.

"What's up," Sam asked.

"Sam, would you mind... Would you mind showing me your tattoo," Dean asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Sam said and he pulled down his collar on his shirt and showed Dean. Dean looked at it and nodded.

"All right. Just checking," Dean said.

"All right then. So who was at the door," Sam asked. "No one. I just thought it was the pizza guy with our food. I'll call you if I think I hear him again," Dean said.

"Okay then," Sam said rounding the corner and walking back up the stairs.

Fake Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at the wall near the kitchen. He knew Dean and that meddlesome angel, Castiel, suspected something. And they needed to be dealt with... Soon!

**Reviews are like my pie :)**


	4. Trap For An Angel

**Yeah I felt like being mean to Sam and Cas... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Don't Own Blah Blah Blah FEEL MY PAIN!  
**

"Hey Dean, I'm going to go for a ride, okay," Sam yelled.

It was early in the morning and fake Sam knew Dean hadn't woken up yet. He knew Castiel had visited the house and talked to Dean about him.

_ Now_, he thought, _time to deal with that pesky angel._

Sam took the Impala and drove it towards an abandoned cabin in the woods. He had been the one behind the homicide's Bobby was investigating and this is where he had murdered the victims. He drove around to see if there were any cops around the area. There weren't. Cops didn't have the brains to trace it back to this location.

Bobby however, was not something the demon had planned on. But after driving around for half an hour with no sign of the red neck or the cops, Sam walked into the cabin. He locked the door behind him and started to form a circle of ash on the brown black cabin floor. He bowed his head once the circle was finished and stuffed a lighter into the cuff of his sleeve.

"All right, Cas, I need to talk. Man to angel," Sam said.

_That dumb ass is sure to come. He's too weak not to,_ Sam thought

Sam waited a few moments before Castiel appeared before him, right on the outside of the circle.

''What do you want,'' Castiel asked.

Sam put a look of hurt on his face. He then looked at Castiel.

''You know, Dean told me what you said,'' Sam said, scanning Cas.

''Sam I-''

''He told me you had your suspicions... and your theories. And after everything we've been through, all we've done for each other,'' Sam continued.

Castiel stepped forward looking at Sam. Sam hung his head as Cas stepped forward.

Cas had now entered the circle and stopped a few feet in front of Sam, not wishing to invade on his personal space.

''Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you,'' Castiel apologized.

Sam smirked slightly as the lighter slid into his hand.

''Oh, you didn't,'' Sam said.

''I didn't,'' Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

''No,'' Sam said looking up.

Sam threw the match down and the circle lit. Trapping, Castiel inside of it.

''Because you were right,'' Sam chuckled.

He felt his eyes turn to black ovals as they glared at Castiel. He was smiling evilly at Cas, until he felt an awful pain in his chest.

''Aw,'' the demon yelled as Sam tried to take back power.

''_You leave him alone_,'' Sam screamed.

The demon pushed him back down. He needed to distract Sam.

''He always hated you, you know,'' the demon said.

Sam stopped his attack.

'_'Who_,'' Sam asked.

''Your father dumb ass! I possessed him once. He felt some much pride for your brother and only shame for you! He was thinking about all those times you were the one that got kidnapped or hurt or tortured because you were so vulnerable little Sammy. Can't you see you're better with me in control? You were just a burden,'' the demon said.

''_No_,'' Sam said.

''A burden to your father,'' the demon snapped, feeling Sam weakening.

''_No_!''

Darkness crept in on Sam.

''A burden to Dean.''

''_No_...''

The darkness took the form of a snake and wrapped around him. Restraining him.

''A burden to Bobby.''

''_No_.''

The snake bit Sam.

''And you were a burden to your mother.''

Sam tried to yell no, but the snake wrapped around his throat and choked him until he passed out.

The demon gasped and looked up to see the fire rising. Castiel was looking nervously around at the flames licking the ceiling.

Sam chuckled.

''Well Castiel. It was nice to see you again,'' the demon chuckled.

Castiel snapped back and looked at Sam.

''What do you mean again,'' Castiel asked.

''Oh, right, you wouldn't remember me in this form, but uh, you wasted my family in front of me. So that's half the reason I agreed with Crowley to take little Sammy here,'' Sam said.

''James,'' Castiel said.

_Flashback_.

_Castiel heard a women scream in the distance of the woods._

_'Help someone!'_

_Castiel ran towards the cries. Castiel found a women in front of a cabin screaming. She had to have been twenty years old and was very distraught._

_'What happened?' Cas asked her._

_'They have my baby! Please,' she yelled gripping his coat and sobbing._

_'Don't worry, I'll get him,' Castiel reassured her._

_She nodded and whispered thank you repeatedly._

_Cas walked into the house were two demons, a man and a women, were robbing the place. Castiel saw the baby and it cried when it saw him. That alerted the two demons and they attacked. Cas killed them with no problem._

_Castiel grabbed the baby and took him out to her. _

_She cradled him and she whispered thank you to Cas._

_Castiel looked up to see a shadow of a boy run off towards the darkness._

_End Of Flashback_

Castiel now looked at Sam and felt hetred towards him.

''Ahh, you remember. Good. Know this is your fault! It's all you do gooders fault,'' Sam yelled.

Castiel only looked at him through the flames.

The fire was getting bigger and bigger as the two had a glare off.

Then, when the roof started to cave, the demon laughed.

''As much as I'd love to see you burn painfully and slowly, I have some people to kill.''

And, with that, he left Castiel glaring at the spot where he had just stood.

_Sam, Dean_, Castiel thought, _I'm so sorry that I brought this upon you. What have I done?_

A demon possessing Sam for money was one thing, a demon possessing Sam with a vengeance toward Cas already... That was another thing, and much _worse_ entirely.

**Reviews. They are nice, yes?**


	5. You Can't Handle The Truth

**I know it's short but I'm going to finish this story today! I just have to go somewhere right now and wanted to give you guys a quick little update**

Castiel closed his eyes and waited for the flames to take him as smoke clouded his senses. Death would be here soon, or so he thought. When Cas was sure the end was near he heard the door fly open and the sound of a fire extinguisher.

He opened his eyes and looked around to see Bobby, putting out the flames. Bobby finished putting out the flames and looked at Castiel who was still in shock.

"You're dern lucky I was watching in the trees scoutin out this place or yer ass would be dead by now," Bobby said.

Cas gave him a look that said 'I know,' and Bobby shut up.

"Did you know about Sam," Cas asked as he stepped put the circle.

Bobby shook his head.

"Nope. But I had this place wired so I heard most of yer conversation and I gotta say, that demon seemed mighty pissed at you," Bobby said folding his arms.

"He is. But now is not the time to bring up the past. We have to warn Dean about Sam," Castiel said.

Supernatural

"Where the hell were you," Dean yelled as soon as Sam entered the house.

He had been sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer worried sick about Sam. Now he was standing arms crossed glaring at his brother.

"I told you I was leaving. News flash you don't own me," Sam snapped.

Dean glared at his brother. The two stood like this for a few moments before Sam left and went upstairs.

"Where are you going," Dean said walking to the foot of the stairs.

"Going to take a shower," Sam yelled back.

Dean heard Sam slam the bathroom door and the shower start.

"Unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

He sat back down at the kitchen table when the phone went off. He looked at it and saw Bobby in the caller ID. Dean answered it.

"Yeah Bobby," Dean said, taking a sip of beer.

"Dean listen to me, Sam's been possessed," Bobby said.

"Oh, crap not you too," Dean muttered sitting back in the chair.

"Shut the hell up and listen boy! He almost killed Cas and I and I'm sure yer next on that SOB's hit list," Bobby said.

Dean closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe that Bobby and Castiel were right, but all evidence was pointing to it. He swallowed hard.

"Let me find some evidence first, before we do anything," Dean said.

"Boy, it's to dangerous," Bobby yelled.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you!" Dean snapped.

Dean heard the shower cut off and heard the door open to the bathroom and he heard Sam's bedroom door open and close.

Dean walked into the bathroom, locked the door behind him and looked at his brother's dirty clothes. He picked up Sam's jacket and he could smell something smokey and he saw ash on the jacket. Then he looked as Sam's shirt. There was black ink all over it on the chest area. Dean rubbed the ink in between his fingers. Sharpie. Bobby and Castiel had been right. Sam had been possessed.

Dean threw open the door and was running out when something heavy hit him on the head.

"Ow. Shit," he said rubbing his head. Dean slowly got up to see Sam walking towards the stairs.

Sam looked back with black eyes and smirked.

"No one messes with my little brother you SON OF A BITCH!"

Fake Sam turned around and slowly walked towards Dean. He squatted down to meet Dean's gaze, which was becoming more blurrier by the second.

"Oh, really? No one messes with Baby Bwotha? Well, I did. Where were you? Huh, Deanie? I mean he begged you for help and you just sat there and didn't believe a word Castiel was saying. But it's all right, because soon, you won't have to worry about Sammy or Cas ever again," Sam said.

Dean tried to lunge at him, but he was too slow and Sam grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the hallway's wall.

"Sa-Sammy," he chocked out.

**Reviewing (gives Sam's puppy dog eyes) Still my pie and I love em!**


	6. Lost and Found

**I told you people I would finish Supernatural today! And I will. I know it's kind of a short story but guess what? There will be a sequel to it! I promise! And Holy Crapola Batman 20 reviews? TOTALLY SPECTUCULAC lol I love Sam Interrupted! And babyreaper in answer to your review. IDK! I guess Cas wasn't thinking?  
**

**And also SILLY DEMON! SAM IS FOR FANGIRLS!  
**

**''I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the World away,'' I Will Not Bow Breaking Benjamin.  
**

''Sammy,'' Dean choked out.

''_NO!''_

The demon let go of Dean and clutched his heart as he felt Sam struggle. Dean gasped for air as he watched Sam. Sam grabbed the railing and growled. His eyes became black circles again.

''You are _not _going to kill my brother,'' Sam yelled.

The darkness around Sam snarled.

''Shut up boy,'' it yelled at Sam.

Sam was not going to let this thing push him around anymore!

''Make me dumb ass,'' Sam yelled.

The darkness began it's attack on Sam. But Sam fought like he never had before. This demon was NOT going to hurt his brother and that was final. Dean watched as his brother's body dropped to the ground and started to writhe. He ran over and knelt beside him.

Castiel and Bobby burst through the door just then.

The two ran up the stairs and looked at Sam and Dean. Dean wasn't paying any attention as he heard his brother yell in pain. Dean looked down at his brother and he knew he saw Sam, not the demon look back, before he curled into a ball because of the pain.

''Come on, Sammy, come on. You can beat this thing,'' Dean said.

Bobby looked at Dean as Castiel watched Sam.

''What happened,'' Bobby asked.

Dean looked at him quickly before turning his gaze towards his brother again.

''Not sure. All I know is Sam's fighting back. Hard,'' Dean said over Sam's yells.

Suddenly, the house started shaking rapidly.

Dean looked up and around.

''What's going on, Bobby,'' Dean yelled over the shaking.

Sam laughed darkly. Debris fell in front of the door and windows. One beam from the ceiling fell and broke the stairs so they couldn't get down.

''If I'm going down, so are you and little Sammy and your friends,'' the demon said, before turning away in pain.

''We need to get him out of Sam now,'' Dean yelled.

''There's no time for an exorcism ad we can't get out,'' Bobby yelled back, looking for an out.

''What do we do,'' Dean asked.

Castiel knelt down to Sam.

''Let me,'' he said.

''Cas you could kill him,'' Dean yelled.

''Not if Sam let's me take control of the fight inside him. I think I can get the demon out,'' Castiel said.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded to Cas who touched Sam's chest, right over his heart.

Castiel closed is eyes and saw Sam fighting off a mass of darkness in his mind.

''Sam,'' Cas said.

Sam looked around and saw Cas form next to him. Sam had never been so happy to see him.

''Cas?''

''Yes. When I say three I want you to duck, okay,'' Castiel asked.

Sam looked at him and nodded.

''Good. One, two three,'' Cas said.

Sam ducked and the darkness advanced. Castiel held up his hand and light burst from it. The demon died with a scream of agony as the light consumed it and they were transported out of Sam's head and back to the shaking house. Sam propped himself up on shaky elbows.

Sam panted heavily as he looked around the shaky house. Debris was all over the floor and the walls were cracked. He looked up and saw his brother.

''Hey Sammy. Had a nice vacation,'' Dean asked.

Sam let himself fall back to the floor, which seemed to have stopped shaking.

''Eh, it was better then hell,'' Sam said.

Dean chuckled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam looked up and smirked.

''At least I didn't totally kick your ass this time,'' Sam muttered.

''You never beat me... bitch,'' Dean said, sitting back.

''Jerk,'' Sam chuckled back.

''I know you are but what am I,'' Dean snapped back.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He was happy to be himself again.

''So, what now,'' Bobby asked.

Dean smiled, closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the wall.

''We pay a little visit to Crowley and we give him what's coming to him,'' Dean said.

''Which is,'' Sam asked.

''Well you know what the say Sammy... Bad Karma's a bitch,'' Dean said, chuckling.

**So yay! No more possession for Sammy. Reviews Pie they equal. Yummy it is! Speak like Yoda for no reason I will :P  
**


End file.
